


apple is clearly the best

by ThatCoolFriend



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 12:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatCoolFriend/pseuds/ThatCoolFriend
Summary: Super, super short warm-up. Based on the prompt "Don't be fucking rude"





	apple is clearly the best

**Author's Note:**

> First of all this prompt was from Tumblr. Follow the link below to see what I will be using in the future for warmups and feel free to request one that you would like to read. They probably won't be very long and I use a random Ship Generator (See the second link) but again, feel free to request. 
> 
> http://ghostling.tumblr.com/post/136629548151/four-word-prompts-please-come-with-me 
> 
> http://wheeldecide.com/index.php?c1=Spirk&c2=Johnlock&c3=Destiel&c4=Chahura&c5=T%27Pura&c6=Lams&c7=Elams&c8=Hedric&c9=Drarry&c10=Wolfstar&c11=Snowbaz&c12=Solangelo&c13=Blitzstone&c14=Stormpilot&c15=Skysolo&c16=Hando&c17=Scorbus&c18=Superbat&c19=Nygmobblepot&c20=Anderperry&c21=Bagginshield&c22=Gigolas&c23=SAmFrodo&c24=Merthur&c25=Marliza&c26=Linny&c27=Gelphie&c28=Superlane&c29=Wonderlane&c30=Supercorp&c31=Obianidala&c32=Jedistormpilot&t=The+Ship+List+&time=5

"Don't be fucking rude!" Dean yelled as Cas chased him around the bunker.

"I will stop if you tell me that I have better taste in pie than you!" Cas replied a fork still in his hand.

"Never! Cherry is, and always will be, the best! Apple is okay, don't get me wrong. But... cherry, man... it's the best." As Dean stops to ponder Castiel comes from behind him and shoves a fork-full of Apple Pie into his mouth. 

"See, it is better," Cas says smugly, leaning against the table next to him. "Just admit it."

"Well, I'm glad to see that at least two of my boys enjoy my pies." Mary laughs from the doorway. 

"Hey! It's not my fault, Dean has made me eat so much pie that no even yours looks good to me anymore Mom." Sam replies defensively taking a sip of water. 

"Whatever. Mom, your cherry is the best."

"Mary, do not listen to him. The apple is clearly the better of the two." Castiel retorts.

"Whatever you two say... my blueberry is better than both of those though." Mary smiles as Deans jaw drops.


End file.
